One Stormy Night
by xOXLadyNightXOx
Summary: Alternate ending for the season finale, what would've happened if Gabi had joined josh on the balcony instead of Yolanda? read and find out!


One Stormy Night

Josh swirled the whiskey in his glass, watching it shining in the muted night light. His gaze alternated between it and the pouring rain but not really seeing either. How could he have been so stupid? Of course that blanket came from Gaby but was he going to do about it? Breaking off the engagement had been almost easy but going after Gaby seemed like insanity. So many 'what if's, issues that would need to be confronted. He just didn't know what to do. He leant his head back and took a deep breath, the storm outside was nothing like the one that was raging inside.

At the same time, Gaby got out of the elevator, shaking the rain off her jacket. Of all the days to forget her offset spatula, it just had to be today. The one day when she would do anything not to be at Josh's place. But his wedding cake needed to be iced because Josh was getting married in the morning, six-freaking-months ahead of time! She used her key, stepping quietly into the darkened apartment. She went straight to the kitchen and got the utensil but when she made to leave, lightning flashed which caused her to look outside and see Josh on the balcony. It was past midnight, he should be asleep for the big day. Concerned she opened the door and poked her head outside, "Josh?"

Josh nearly jumped out of his skin, "Gaby?!"

"Didn't mean to scare," Gaby came out. "What are you doing out here? Someone's got a busy day tomorrow."

"Not anymore," Josh took another swig of whiskey.

"What do you mean?" Gaby asked.

"Caroline and I aren't getting married," the tech informed.

"Okay…by that do you mean just tomorrow or -"

"Ever. We're not getting married period. Our engagement is over."

"Josh…" Gaby sighed, sitting down next to him. "What happened? Even after the blanket?"

Josh nearly snorted, "Yeah the blanket that she didn't make for the birthday she forgot. I know you made it and let Caroline take the credit."

Gaby bit her lip, "Oh."

"That's it? Just 'oh'?"

"I don't know what you want me to say." Gaby shrugged and couldn't help but add, "I'm certainly not going to say I'm sorry."

"What?" Josh's eyebrows shot up.

"This is the first time that I'm not sorry," Gaby sounded surprised herself. "You loved Caroline. You wanted Caroline. That's all I've heard and seen since we slept together. Even when she was so blatantly wrong for you, she was all you had eyes for."

"Alright you got me there," Josh admitted. "I was an idiot. But why didn't you tell me the blanket was from you? After the way I was going on and on about it, you should have -"

"I should have?!" Gaby demanded. Annoyed ire rose in her chest and she leapt to her feet, "Why should it have been me? Why couldn't you just see what the hell was right in front of you? No, you just wrote us off as a drunken mistake."

Bolstered by the whiskey Josh stood up, "Gaby I've never been to write off that night. You can't imagine how I feel every time I think about it. I'd never felt like that for anyone ever before. But you went along with it, you let me believe -"

"You let yourself believe whatever was easiest," Gaby stopped him. "You say you have feelings for me so why didn't you come to me? Even now! You broke off your engagement, you know the blanket was from me, and here you are, rather than speaking to me, you're getting drunk!"

Josh ran a hand through his hair helplessly, "Gaby I just…"

"Spare me Josh," Gaby shook her head. "When you figure out what you want then we'll talk. I'm leaving." Gaby stalked off leaving Josh on the balcony. The blonde wiped away the tears that had been forming on the edge of her eyes. She took out her keys and made to open the door but she'd barely gotten it open two inches when a hand shot out from behind her should and slammed it shut again. Gaby turned to face Josh, "Let me out."

"No," Josh said fervently. "We're not finished."

"Yes we are," Gaby insisted. She turned again to pull on the handle but Josh spun her back around and backed her against the door. He came close and cupped her neck, tilting her head up. Gaby knew what was happening and tried to move away. "Josh no, you're drunk, we shouldn't be doing this."

"I'm not drunk," Josh denied. "I drank but I am in my complete senses. I know what I'm doing, I know what I want."

"I just don't want to hear you regret this in the morning," Gaby's anger faded and Josh could hear the pain in her voice. In that moment, he got an inkling of the hurt Gaby must have had and it broke his heart.

He braced his forehead against hers, "I never regretted it. God knows I've tried to feel guilty but never once did I regret that night or you." Finally he felt her arms slide along his, bringing her even closer and their mouths connected. Gaby arched herself up into him, needing to feel all of him against her. Josh bent down and scooped Gaby into his arms, taking her up the stairs to his room. The bedroom was dark except for the occasional lightning flash. Josh gently laid Gaby on his bed and began taking his clothes off. Gaby watched dry-mouthed as he revealed his body with deliberateness and an intense look in his eyes that had her squirming. Finally he was just in his boxers; he took her shoes off gently and spread her legs. He crawled in between them and slid her panties down from underneath her skirt. He tossed them aside before widening her legs more, with a wicked smile he swiped his tongue across her cunt causing Gaby to gasp. He took one long lick up to her clit, lingering to push on it a little, then did it again and again. Gaby shivered as the heat spiked in her veins, "Josh please…"

"Take off your shirt and bra," Josh ordered before lowering his mouth back to her. Gaby hastened to do as he asked and the minute her bra came off he growled, tonguing her harder. "Play with those tits," he said coarsely. "Pinch the nipples nice and hard for me." Gaby complied and Josh ripped off her skirt. He plunged his tongue deep inside of her, devouring her cunt hungrily. Gaby moaned loudly, kneading her breasts while Josh ate her until her eyes rolled back into her head. Like waves crashing, it started off slow and rose higher and higher. One orgasm felt like several, growing with intensity each time until she finally broke, screaming for Josh who stayed on her. When she finally came down from her high, her whole body tingled and jerked. Josh moved up her form, pressing gentle kisses into her skin, "So beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

"Josh," Gaby sighed blissfully.

"We're not finished Gaby," whether he was talking about sex or their relationship, Josh didn't know, probably both. He kicked off his underwear and softly pressed into her, groaning at the warm, velvet heat surrounding him. Gaby mewled and wrapped her arms around, pressing kisses and little bites into his shoulder. That first thrust pushed Josh into nirvana, everything slipped away and he plunged into her with mindless frenzy. Gaby held him tight as he flung her over the edge, following himself a moment later. He moved away from her long enough to pull the covers over them and then settled back down with her in his arms. They looked at each other for a long moment. Josh was tempted to grab the ring and ask her to marry then and there but he would not give Gaby Caroline's ring, she deserved her very own, one that was meant for her alone. With that in mind, he went with, "Don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere," Gaby smiled. "But if it's alright with you I would like to try this without alcohol sometime."

Josh laughed, "How does tomorrow morning sound?"

"Perfect," Gaby pecked his cheek and put her head down on his chest, falling asleep almost immediately. Josh stroked her hair and watched her sleep for a while before succumbing to his own drowsiness. Neither of them noticed that the storm had passed.

**A/N: Hello everyone, so I'm moving base to Archive of Our Own because I really want to push myself in terms of writing smut and sex but I wouldn't want to lose this account and all the work I put into it. You'll still see me on here once in a while but AO3 is where you'll find me more often. I know I haven't been the most constant uploader but I want to thank each and every one of you readers for your support and I hope you'll look me up sometime on the other site. Until next time. **


End file.
